Raw Toonage's House of Villains - Halloween with Agrabah's Enemies
Raw Toonage's House of Villains - Halloween with Agrabah's Enemies is a direct-to-video film produced by The Walt Disney Company. It is a film adaptation of the Toon Disney animated television series Disney's Raw Toonage: Bonkers, Marsupilami & Co, starring Bonkers D. Bobcat, Marsupilami and the other guests and Disney Villains that have appeared in past Disney productions. Plot It's Halloween at Raw Toonage, and there are a lot of wicked villains showing up tonight. Jafar has a trick in store for the usual gang, but the evil villains have to wait until midnight, which is when he will unleash his trick. After a serie of cartoons, Jafar and Iago along with Agrabah's Enemies take over the house with a musical number of "It's Our House Now!" and the all other villains in the house join in. In the process, they trap the all heroes in the kitchen, throw Bonkers and the others out into the street and change the House's name to the House of Villains, hence the movie's title. Bonkers D. Bobcat, Marsupilami, Shnookums and Meat in turn try to return things, but Jafar keeps throwing out. Afterwards, Aladdin comes to the famous rescue from Aladdin and challenges Jafar to a fightning duel using swords. Bonkers to the rescue is bounced off and there is very little time to put it back on, but then the Genie saves the day by escaping to backstage room on the magic carpet and giving Sebastian who gives Aladdin the lamp to trap Jafar, Aladdin sucks Jafar into the magic lamp, while the rest of the villains flee like cowards, restoring the House to normal. Cartoons Like the show, the film shows serveral Disney cartoons. In fact, these shorts make up more of the movie than the actual plot with the villains. However, all their title cards are edited out. *''Marsupilami - Marsupilami Meets Doctor Normanstein'' (1993) *''He's Bonkers D. Bobcat - Sheerluck Bonkers'' (1993) *''Marsupilami - The Wizard of Mars'' (1993) *''Totally Tastless Videos - Poulltygeist'' (1992) *''Marsupilami - Royal Foil'' (1993) *''Sebastian the Crab from "The Little Mermaid": Basic Insting'' (1993) *''Marsupilami - Crospy-Turvy'' (1993) *''Shnookums & Meat! - Night of the Living Shnookums'' (1995) *''Marsupilami - Witch Doctor is Which?'' (1993) Character list Beside the main villains mentioned in the synopsis, the following Disney antagonists make appearances (in the order they song appear during the song): *Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Hades (Hercules) *The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Cruella DeVil (101 Dalmatians) *Ursula (The Little Mermaid) *The Hitch-Hiking Ghosts from The Haunted Mansion *The Beagle Boys *Fidget the Bat (Basil the Great Mouse Detective) *Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) *Chernabog (Fantasia) *Creeper (Taran and the Magic Cauldron) *Pete *Mortimer Mouse *Big Bad Wolf *Don Karnage *Fat Cat *Foulfellow and Gideon (Pinocchio) *Anastasia and Drizella (Cinderella) *Lucifer the Cat (Cinderella) *Toadie *Magica DeSpell *Grumbles the Grizzly *Norman the Poacher *Edraudo the Leopard *The Fates (Hercules) *Tick-Tock the Croc (Peter Pan) *Captain Hook's pirates (Peter Pan) *The Wicked Witch (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Mr. Winkie (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Ben Buzzard (1943 cartoon short) *Merlin the Magician (The Sword in the Stone) *Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Si and Am (Lady and the Tramp) *Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *The Headless Horseman (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Pain and Panic (Hercules) *Shenzi, Banzai and Ed (The Lion King) *Horace and Jasper (101 Dalmatians) *Stromboli (Pinocchio) *The Lonesome Ghosts *Witch Hazel *The Shreiff of Nottingham (Robin Hood) *Mad Madame Mim (The Sword in the Stone) *Prince John (Robin Hood) *Chef Louie (The Little Mermaid) Category:Disney television networks Category:Infobox templates